Angry Grandpa
Angry Grandpa is the main antagonist of the Cartoon Network's 2016 animated film, Uncle Grandpa: The Movie. He is voiced by Thomas Haden Church. Personality While in control of the trophy, Angry Grandpa becomes a hateful, obstreperous, treacherous, merciless, destructive, power-crazed, heartless and overwrought madman who commits terrible and flagitious crimes even for his fun and petty needs, such as stealing and destroying toys, abusing kids, sinking the island city of Atlantis into the sea for refusing his hotel reservations, causing the destructive eruption of Mount Vesuvius for the creation of anchovy pizza which he hated. He is also very disagreeable and unpleasant, so he frequently dislikes the circus and toys, which is evident by him reacting to the boys by stealing toys and destroy them, just for fun. He only likes his family and shows early signs of hostility when he actually cares about his children, Charlie Marvin Green Jr. and Kimberly, when growing up and did gain them both affection through treats, birthday gifts, and their fatherly love. Angry Grandpa is less greedy and selfish, as he wanted to destroy the RV and replace it with a new house designed by him. He is also brutal, murderous, and vituperative, as he wanted to kill Uncle Grandpa and his friends. In addition, the last scene also shows that Angry Grandpa can be angered for simply petty reasons. Biography Beginnings When Charles was a young man, he captures fairy tale creatures and keeps them in a room for his collection. Because of this, Santa Claus has framed Charlie and Kimberly, putting them on the naughty list and refuses to stop by his house on Christmas. Uncle Grandpa, however, ended up accidentally visiting him anyways and was able to successfully help him change her ways and let go of all the fairy tale creatures he held captive. As a teenager, Charles experimented with drugs. On Halloween 1998, he smoked a joint and had some mescaline in a Jewish Cemetery which resulted in a vivid hallucination of zombies rising out of the various graves. He married for the first time at some point in the early 2000s. He and his first wife had a daughter, Dawn Michelle, who currently lives in Alabama. After divorcing his first wife, Charles married Tina Sharp in 1982 after getting her pregnant with their first child. They went on to have 3 more children. His father Charles M. Green Sr. later died on July 6th, 1987 from his injuries, and his mother Dorothy Green died on December 25, 1999 from rectum cancer, thus leading to Angry Grandpa's endless hatred of Christmas. He was 37 and 49 at the time of these deaths. Charles was once good friends with serial killer Donald Henry "Pee Wee" Gaskins in the early 1970s. Charles worked several jobs during his life, including a volunteer firefighter, peanut salesman, apartment maintenance and owner of multiple failed small businesses (such as a Clown-o-Gram business, and a pornography business), but he was fired and only wants to steal the Golden Golden trophy. ''Uncle Grandpa: The Movie'' Angry Grandpa is first seen in the disguise of Uncle Grandpa, entering Hollywood during the 224th annual Grampies award, when the real Uncle Grandpa rigged the award and Angry Grandpa wins the Golden Globe, much to the despair of the other Cartoon Network characters. Later, Angry Grandpa went to the Park, seen disguised as a health inspector. After "inspecting" and spotted the UGRV, he spray-painted the door of the trailer after taking one look at the inside, and plans to take it to the dump, leaving Uncle Grandpa upset. However, Mr. Gus tells Martin that Uncle Grandpa need 24 hours to get the trailer "up to code", to which Martin accepts. His friends pitch in and work day and night to perfect the trailer. The next day, Angry Grandpa comes to dark tower, arrives with his two henchtrolls, Trollface and Lenny. He is overall impressed with the hard work they put into the trailer, but he says he still has to fail Uncle Grandpa, reveals his plan to get revenge on him for sending him and the other trolls to the dark place. As he points out the parts of the RV that are not up to code, the henchmen intentionally cause those parts to be in that state (including himself). Pizza Steve punches Martin in the face, not wanting to let go of his trailer. Martin creates a plan to take over the world, showing Uncle Grandpa by making a weapon to destroy him and his friends and capture the ones he likes. Later, Angry Grandpa kicks Uncle Grandpa out of the city, so he has to find a way to get in the city to stop Angry Grandpa and save his friends and the world from creating a black hole to his world and Martin Trollface's minions spotted Uncle Grandpa seeking in the city by the Angry Grandpa's camera, causes he angrily sent his one of his minions to bring Uncle Grandpa to him to see Martin Trollface has his friends near the the black hole so he could destroy him once and for all by fighting him near a waterfall. He attempts to destroy Uncle Grandpa by push down the waterfall before he does he punched Uncle Grandpa half to death. Then, he was going to stab Uncle Grandpa, and when he tries to push Uncle Grandpa down the waterfall, Mr. Gus hits him with a tree branch. However upon returning to 2020, Angry Grandpa fades from existence. Appearence He is a green troll who has a green skin, a large nose, large feet, and black hair. He wears a brown peasant like shirt and shorts. He is alot taller and larger in this form. Gallery Angry_Grandpa_in_Grampies.png|Angry Grandpa (in Uncle Grandpa's disguise) after winning a Grampie trophy. Trivia *In one scene, Angry Grandpa hates Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Thanksgiving, for a reason: his mother died on Christmas Morning, his father went into a coma for the rest of his life just before Thanksgiving, and following his divorce with Tina he's been alone on Valentine's Day. Naturally, he spreads the misery around. *Despite being guilty of numerous crimes such as using other peoples identities online, illegally putting cameras in houses without concern for privacy, child neglect, destruction of private property and attempted murder, he is not arrested. *Angry Grandpa is similar to Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as they both rarely smile because they are evil. Category:Male Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Master of Disguise Category:Paranoid Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Provoker Category:Child Abusers